


Una preciosa noche

by Danaesarte



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi Ackerman, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Top Erwin Smith
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danaesarte/pseuds/Danaesarte
Summary: Erwin llegó a casa cansado y Levi lo ánima. ;)
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Una preciosa noche

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer fic por lo que no será muy bueno como otros pero espero mejorar. Los diálogos no son mi fuerte por lo que perdón de antemano.   
> Cualquier comentario es más que bienvenido y espero que os guste. :)

Erwin por fin llegó a casa. Se deshizo de su gabardina y su maletín y pudo relajarse en la seguridad de su casa. Llevaba desde temprano en el trabajo solucionando un informe mal estructurado y desarrollado de uno de sus subordinados y sólo deseaba terminar el día y abrazar a su esposo. 

Erwin se dirigió al salón donde encontró a un Levi tumbado viendo programas de cocina. Cuando éste notó su presencia le dio una suave sonrisa y dejó hueco para que el gran hombre pudiera acomodarse a su lado. Con un suspiro, Erwin se sentó en su cómodo sofá y Levi se apoyó en su hombro rodeando, o casi, su cuerpo en un abrazo.

\- ¿Qué tal tu día? Por tu expresión diría que fue una mierda - dijo Levi.

\- Lo fue - Erwin le dio una sonrisa amarga, - estaba deseando salir de allí y llegar a casa sólo para abrazarte, tus abrazos siempre me levantan el ánimo.

Con un rubor decorando su cara, Levi le dio un beso en su cuello y un gran abrazo de oso como los que le gustan a Erwin. Él no era una persona cariñosa pero por su esposo estaba dispuesto a mostrarle afecto y llenarle de amor incondicional. 

\- Ojalá tenerte a mi lado en el trabajo y recibir tantos abrazos tuyos como necesite, me haría mucho más fácil sobrellevar el trabajo - dijo Erwin, dándole un beso en la sien a Levi.

\- Si estuviera en tu oficina, dudo que fueras productivo, idiota.

Sonriendo, cogió la barbilla de Levi y le dio un largo y casto beso. Levi le devolvió el beso y se hundió más en ese gran cuerpo, acariciando los costados con delgados dedos. Tras separarse, Erwin lleno la cara del ravenette con pequeños besos mientras maniobraba el pequeño cuerpo hasta que Levi, levantado por Erwin, envolvió sus piernas y brazos en su cuerpo y se dirigieron al dormitorio. 

Erwin lo posó suavemente en el colchón y se acomodó encima de él. Continuaron con el beso, pero esta vez profundizaron más, explorando con sus lenguas mientras manos errantes buscaban cualquier prenda para deshacer y mostrar, cada vez más, sus cuerpos. Sin ropa que molestase, tuvieron vía libre para adorar cada parte del cuerpo del otro, ya sea con besos o leves caricias con las yemas de los dedos.

Erwin encontró uno de los pezones de Levi y lo succionó provocando un leve gemido de su esposo mientras su mano pellizcaba la otra protuberancia. Dejando su torso y desplazándose más abajo, se encontró cara a cara con la rígida polla y le dio una larga lamida desde la base hasta la cabeza varias veces, provocando que la polla reaccionara cada vez. Fijando su mirada en el rostro rosado, metió en su boca la punta e intercalaba entre succionar y lamer sacando gemido tras gemido de la garganta de Levi. Lo llevó más lejos hasta que su nariz pudo rozar el oscuro vello, subiendo y bajando a un ritmo constante hasta que Levi agarró mechones rubios tirando de él para sacarlo de su polla. 

\- Si sigues así, no aguantaré mucho más. Para de jugar y abreme para que me puedas follar.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche sacando una botella de lubricante y cubrió sus dos dedos con el espeso líquido. Dirigió sus dedos hacia su entrada y esparció un poco de lubricante antes de insertar su dedo índice, moviéndolo en círculos lentos para relajar el músculo. Poco tiempo después, añadió el dedo medio haciendo tijeras con los dos y llegando más profundo, lo que provocó varios gemidos bajos y prolongados de su pareja. Siguió metiendo y sacando los dos dedos dándole placer a Levi y buscando su punto. Lo encontró y lo provocó con sus ahora tres dedos hasta cerciorarse de que estaba completamente abierto. 

Se acomodó entre sus piernas y se alineó metiendo la punta en su agujero. Fue despacio pero sin pausa hasta tocar fondo. Ésto provocó que la espalda de Levi se levantara del colchón y mostrara una mueca parecida a una de dolor pero que era todo lo contrario.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Erwin.

\- Sí, para de preguntar y empieza a moverte ahora. 

\- No tienes paciencia ¿verdad? -. Con éso dicho, empezó a moverse sin dejarle tiempo a Levi para protestar. Empezó lento pero fue aumentando de velocidad, con estocadas fuertes y profundas. 

Con este ritmo no iban a durar mucho pero éso no les molestó. Levi se empezó a masturbar siguiendo el ritmo de las estocadas mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás en la almohada. Por su parte, Erwin empezó a dejar un rastro de chupetones y mordisco por su cuello, intercalando entre gruñidos. 

\- ¡Ah!.. estoy... c-cerca bebé - exclamó Erwin.

\- Yo también, E-Erwin. No… ah.. ahh.. ¡no pares!

Unos cuantos golpes más después y Levi llegó con un grito puro de placer, derramando semen por todo su abdomen y mano. Lo siguió Erwin, sellando sus labios con los de Levi y derramándose dentro de él hasta quedarse seco. Salió de él con un suspiro y se tumbó al lado de Levi, instándole a que se apoye en su pecho. Descansaron cerca de unos largos minutos hasta que la obsesión de limpieza de Levi tomó protagonismo y se prepararon para una larga ducha, limpiando cualquier resto hasta satisfacer a Levi. Pasaron a la cama, no antes sin cambiar las sábanas, y se acurrucaron hasta quedarse dormidos sosteniéndose el uno al otro.


End file.
